Samurai
Samurai are specially-skilled people who capture, domesticate and train monsters for combat by humans through the use of enchanted inrō. Bushidō Bushidō is the code of honour that all samurai must abide by if they wish to maintain ownership of their monsters. Generally, bushidō stresses the importance of honesty, conservation of resources, loyalty to the daimyo, shogun and Emperor, mastery of melee and ranged weapons and armour, and remaining honourable until death. Bushidō characterised by eight virtues: Compassion The power that samurai wield is exceptional and gives them a status above the peasantry. It should only be wielded in service of their country and all who inhabit it, helping those in need when the opportunity arises and actively searching for one when it does not . Abuse of a monster's power is seen as treason towards Tajiria, and is punishable by execution. Courage Cowardice is treated as the greatest offense someone can commit against another person. Courage is giving your life completely to defend your country and its people, but it is not blindly following the orders of a man or woman who knows little or nothing of the risks involved in undertaking a dangerous task. It is ambition, but also it is caution. Honesty The word of a Monster Tamer is considered assurance in the completion of the task. A verbal proclamation of a promise should never be necessary, as it is expected of all Tamers to take on the responsibilities of their profession, no matter the obstacle. Honour Honour to a Monster Tamer is the most important virtue upheld by bushidō. It involves dedication to the practice of chōkyō and upholding the code of the warrior through actions and beliefs. To bring shame upon a family name is unacceptable, and to be avoided at all costs. Loyalty Loyalty, not only to one's country but to one's family and friends, are everything to a Monster Tamer. They must remain faithful to their partners, no matter the temptation that presents itself, and devoted to the people under their protection. Respect Samurai should never cruel to those under their protection, as there is no need to display their strength. It is evident from the power they hold at their fingertips that the monsters they command are far stronger than any peasant can ever hope to be. Rightousness Samurai must be aware of and honest in their moral and legal interactions with people, and uphold all perspectives as equal in regards to morality and legality. Justice is seen as a virtue from within; not an external force that governs the lives of everyday people, but a personal agreement to serve and protect the people who produce the food, clothing and medicine that help humanity survive. When a promise is made, absolute commitment to the fulfillment of that promise should be of utmost importance to a true Tamer. Self-Control To raise your sword at the slightest insult is considered a show of aggression, stubbornness and stupidity. Tamers are taught that they are the only ones in control of their actions, barring external forces such as Void Class monsters compelling them to act against their will. With this knowledge, samurai are expected to acknowledge and admit to their mistakes and accept the consequences when they come with dignity and due shame. Education Techniques Tracking Capture Domestication Combat Training Trivia * Samurai is the MythosVerse term for a Pokémon Trainer. Category:Lore Category:Professions